From the Notebook of Mokuba Kaiba
by Dragon Shojo
Summary: A glimpse into Mokuba's 8th grade life, and the crazy antics he gets up to with his friends. A collaboration between myself and dadspunkin13. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

From the Notebook of Mokuba Kaiba

Disclaimer – We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Miyuki is copyrighted to Maho Shojo

Day 1 – 3.2.2005

Well, Seto gave me this journal so I would "hopefully stop telling him every thought that passes through my mind," as he would put it. I don't see why he is making me do this though, I only tell him the interesting stuff! He really confuses me sometimes. Today I was about to tell him something important and he told me to write it down. I think he regretted not listening to me. I was trying to tell him not to go outside because there was a mob of fangirls were there. He lost his shirt. I have pictures of him running in fear. Hehe, I bet Jono would pay big money to see this!

Day 2 – 3.3.2005

Well, I was thinking today, and I finally concluded that life's meaning is to make us suffer when we are young and then hopefully try to make up later. This does not apply to everyone, but basically the majority of the population.

Yep.

Who says I'm not capable of deep thinking? I can be philosophical when I want to. Still figuring out what the saying, "I think, therefore I am" means.

Had the _worst_ day today. I stepped in wet cement, lost four pencils, almost sprained my ankle on PE, and got my CD player stolen. See? My philosophy _does_ apply. Wanted to tell Seto about it, but he just told me to write. Also was grounded from time traveling last week.

Malik finally got an e-mail. Guess I'll whine to him instead.

Day 3 – 3.4.2005

Haha! Seto may be super genius, but he can sure be stupid at times. He can build a super computer, but he can work something as simple as a coffee maker. The cook was sick this morning so Seto attempted to make coffee himself. First, he forgot to plug it in, then he forgot to add the coffee grounds and water! When I tried to help him, he told me to write in my notebook. Should he have learned by now?

I snuck out and went time traveling again. This time I met George Washington! He was kinda boring though, so I left. This time when I came back, I was sure not to get caught.

Day 4 – 3.5.3005 (Saturday!)

Uh-oh. Miyuki found out about my little time travel escapade. She said it was wrong of me to disobey my brother, but she's not gonna tell Seto, because, after all, she helped me build the machine in the first place. Yuki's so cool! She's a bit weird, but that's _why_ she's cool.

She's a little scary at times. I mean, how did she find out when she's 75 miles away at Air Force school? That's… disturbing. I'd tell Seto about it, but he'd just tell me to write.


	2. Chapter 2

From the Notebook of Mokuba Kaiba

Disclaimer – Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Day 5 – 3.6.2005

I think I know how she found out! Miyuki has psychic powers! Well… either that or shee tapped into our security system and saw me… I really hope it is the first one; that would be so COOL!

Okay, I think Seto might have learned his lesson. He listened to me about the photographers around the pool.

I think Seto has something hidden in his closet. Maybe it is candy! I must go check!

Day 6 – 3.7.2005

COOOL! Seto's making new duel disks! They're, like, well… cool! Must e-mail my friends. I don't think it'll hurt if I take it for a test run… I mean, if I tried to ask him, you'd know what he'd say.

I think I saw something else in there.

Day 6 (later)

I went snooping again today…Turns out Seto has some magazines in here. I can't tell what kind though. It's too dark to see. Seto almost caught me and I'm hiding here in the closet. I hope he leaves soon.

Day 7 – 3.8.2005

After Seto left to take care of some business (bo-ring!), I snuck into his closet and decided to try that new duel disk. Of course, being the smart one (both book-wise and street-wise), I remembered to bring a flashlight to see what magazines he's hiding.

EWWWW! Seto's hiding Victoria's Secret magazines! My brother's a perv! I quickly turned off the flashlight, grabbed the duel disk, and bailed!


	3. Chapter 3

From the Notebook of Mokuba Kaiba

Disclaimer – Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Miyuki belongs to Maho Shojo.

Day 8 – 3.9.2005

Well, it turns out the new duel disk isn't that great. It doesn't do much more than the old one, except that it's more compact and the projectors are smaller. Boring! Oh, and there was one more small difference. This one is all different shades of blue. Yawn! I must say, it looks cool though!

Well, Miyuki did tap into the security system and doesn't have psychic powers. Too bad.

Day 9 – 3.10.2005

They let us in the locker room pretty late today with only one minute to change! While most of the guys barely had their shirts off, the bell rang. It was so funny! They all screamed like… like Anzu. "Oh no! The bell rang! We're all gonna DIE!" _Please_. But it was good dirt.

Ahem. Aaaanyways…

Yuki says she's coming home this weekend! Ya don't see her around the house much, going to military school. She'll arrive tomorrow evening. Miyuki says I need a haircut. I kind of agree. My hair's like, up to my waist. I've taken to tying it back to keep it out of the way during PE, but everyone calls me a girl. Grrrr… Seto always says he's gonna take me to get a haircut, but, of course, he always says, "We'll go tomorrow." And when I try to remind him, he says, "Go write in your notebook, Mokuba." Feh. Procrastinator.

Oh yeah. I finally managed to tell Seto about the meaning of life. He just gave me a look that seemed to say, "Oh, ya _think_?"

Day 10 – 3.11.2005

I think it was a mistake to tell Miyuki about Seto's Victoria's Secret mags. She asked me how I knew; I told her I went snooping for candy. She accused me and Seto of being pervs. I am not a perv! As you know, I ran from those magazines.

Anywho…

I finally got a haircut today. It feels great! I can't wait until they see me at school. I bet they won't recognize me! I can play tricks on them and won't get blamed! YAY!

Day 11 – 3.12.2005 (Saturday!)

Hey! I can't believe I forgot I was ungrounded on Thursday! Oops… oh well! Time to take advantage of the… time! I was about to turn it on, when Miyuki caught me. She remembered my grounding was over (judging by how random she is, you'd be surprised at what she remembers) and asked if she could come with me. "Sure, why not?" I replied. So, we both decided to pay Yami a visit in his "natural habitat." (Croikey, mates!)


	4. Chapter 4

From the Notebook of Mokuba Kaiba

Disclaimer – Yugioh is not owned by us! But this writing is! Miyuki, Shinjuku, and Kaga are owned by Maho Shojo.

Day 12 – 3.13.2005

Hehe, I can't wait until tomorrow! So much planning is still needed to be done! But before I plan I should tell you what happened while time traveling.

Well, we went back to Ancient Egypt, but it took us a while to find Yami. You know, this surprises me because you would think a huge palace would be easy to find in Egypt. Well, you know what? It isn't. We would have been stuck even longer if I hadn't brought along my translator. I think it was a bad idea to bring my GameBoy though. People thought I was crazy. Anyways, when we finally found Yami I messed around a little, but Miyuki had to go and fix it. Man, I could have gotten $50 too! Oh well.

As for the planning, I think I will just play it by ear. I mean who knows what could happen?

Day 13 – 3.14.2005

I had the absolute BEST day today! When I go to school, everyone was all, "Who's the new kid?" Even my friends didn't recognize me! When I was hangin' with them, they were all, "Who are you?" I told them that it was me, and some still doubted. Shinjuku asked me the password, and I gave the correct one… and Kaga decided that "I" was sick today.

But the best part ever was that all the girls kept following me around! The all loved me. ME! The nerd kid! Although, it is clear that I am not a nerd. What are they thinking? Must stop underlining of words.

Day 14 – 3.15.2005

Man, this haircut is working to my advantage! The girls just can't resist me! I always knew they would fall for the Kaiba charm someday. I mean, who can resist? Except for the fact that they don't know I am a Kaiba. Still they are getting the charm whether they like it or not!

I currently have two dates set up, one for Friday and one for Saturday. I am da BOMB!

Note to self: Never call myself "da bomb." It is stupid even though it is true.

I need to talk to Malik about girls. He'll tell me the do's and don'ts about girls.

Miyuki had to leave today. Something about too much work. She is gonna come back Spring Break though.

Day 15 – 3.16.2005

Arggh! I will GET you, Kaga! Made me lose all those girls. And my dates for this weekend.

I was hangin' with my friends in the hall, when a group of those girls walked by. The leader asked me, "You hang out with them?" You see, my friends aren't exactly the most popular group in school.

"Duh," said Kaga, "this is Mokuba." No, Kaga, NO! I quickly made the Cut sign.

The girl tittered (believe me, tittering is très, très annoying), and went, "Right…"

"Of course!" Kaga was all pointing out the qualities that made me Mokuba Kaiba. My face went all numb, so whether I was turning pale, or blushing, I don't know.

Anywho, the girls were all like, "EWWWW! I can't believe I feel for that nerd kid!" They went away grumbling, and I yelled, "I ain't a nerd!" Nice going, Kaga. Shinjuku tried to make me feel better. "Mokuba-kun, if I were you, I'd hate him, too."

Oh, yeah… someone's gonna get lost in Medieval Europe.


	5. Chapter 5

From the Notebook of Mokuba Kaiba

Disclaimer – Yugioh is not owned by us! So keep in mind that Shinjuku, Kaga, Hina and Tajiri are, and back off!

Day 16 – 3.17.2005

Well, I tried to talk to the girls again. I think it was a bad idea. The conversation went something like this:

"Hey, ladies! How's it goin'?" I said.

"Get away from us, nerd," one said.

"Just because I'm in Algebra 2 doesn't mean I am a nerd! Besides," I ran my hand through my hair, "you know you love me."

That was the wrong thing to say. About five seconds later I had a shoe in my face. She had thrown a shoe at me. A SHOE. Why a shoe? That hurt.

Damn girls.

I told Malik what happened, and he laughed. He called me a nerd. I actually think I was talking to Yami Malik posing as his hikari.

Why me?

Day 17 – 3.18.2005

Well, assuming I was right about the Malik thing yesterday, I told him again. Then I asked him, "Why didn't you tell me about _that_?" He shrugged and said, "You're a special case, Mokuba. I don't have every situation in the book." Then he ruffled my hair. I hate it when people do that, because 1) It makes me feel like a dog or a cat or something, and 2) I'm THIRTEEN. Not three! … and I'm not short!

Note: 13 – "1" in front of "3".

I'M 13!

I was thinking on sending Kaga to the Dark Ages, but that would've gotten me grounded again. So I drove him downtown on my Segway, told him to get something for me, and left him there.

Day 18 – 3.19.2005 (Saturday!)

Kaga is mad at me now. I am really not surprised. Well anyways, we aren't talking and stuff. I am currently planning on a way to play a trick on him. I have to think of something new.

Hmmm…..

I got nothin'. I hate it when that happens. It is a new form of Writer's Block that I call Plot Block. It happens when you can't think up a plan. It sucks.

OW. I just attempted to get a plan by hitting my head. It didn't give my one, but I think I lost some IQ points.

Day 19 – 3.20.2005

Still got nothing for Kaga. I invited all my friends over today (of course, I didn't invite you-know-who). We usually meet in the treehouse. Well, it's not really a treehouse, since Seto wouldn't be bothered to make one. C'mon, Seto. You're a multibillionaire, and you can't afford the time to build a treehouse. Oh well. You can't buy time.

Where was I? Oh, yeah, the treehouse. Well, with the absence of a real treehouse, I decided to snoop around the house for the next best thing. And I found it. It's a sunroom/balcony thing. And if you open the windows (which are like, huge), some branches from a nearby tree stick though; it's totally, awesomely cool. We later designed a method to keep rain from falling in. A couple chairs, a stereo, some other more junk, and our hangout was born… some of the servants who were moving the stuff got a little suspicious, though.

Anyways, I talked to my friends about my little "situation." Here's what they said:

Shinjuku: Don't worry, Mokuba, I'll help you think of something!

Tajiri: Actually, you should forgive him.

Hina: I agree. If you don't put this behind you, it'll never end.

Gah… hate to say it, but Tajiri's path might be the best one… besides, I'm getting bored with holding a grudge. It's harder than it sounds.

Played a joke on my bro. Again. I put mayo in his hair, haha! He said, "Mokuba, what are you doing?" I simply replied, "It's good for your hair, you know." He told me to stop putting mayonnaise on his head. Then he went to wash it off. Then I did it again an hour later with a raw egg this time, with the same results. He went to shampoo again… but little did he know that I put lemon juice in the shampoo within that hour.

Ha! Now onii-chan is blond! Hey, at least hopefully he'll have more fun this week.

My hand is sooore…


	6. Chapter 6

From the Notebook of Mokuba Kaiba

Disclaimer – We do not own Yugioh, but Maho Shojo owns Shinjuku, Tajiri, Hina, and Kaga.

Day 20 – 3.21.2005

The saying "blonds have more fun" doesn't always apply. Seto is still a workaholic.

Me and Kaga made up. Turns out Tajiri convinced him to apologize, which means… I didn't have to give in first! W00T!

I got to go to Malik's after school. Isis is… a little more… interesting than before. When we got to their house, she ran out and glomped Malik. Then she said, "Oh, Malik! You've gotten so BIG!" That's pathetic. She saw him just this morning! When she saw me, it was just about the same, except I ran and she chased me. Good thing I am a fast runner.

To get her back, I put a ton of sugar in her tea. She gulped it down. It didn't affect her. She is one scary lady.

Day 21 – 3.22.2005

Gah! We had so much homework last night! Was up until 2am doing an English essay. What is our teacher thinking, forcing us to do a persuasive essay in one night (then again, our teacher is a bit cuckoo anyways, so…)? Around midnight a maid passed by and said, "More like his brother every day." Ahaha. (blank face) Hey at least I got some sleep. Sometimes, Seto doesn't sleep at all: he drinks coffee instead.

Today, he gave me a look that seemed to say, "I _know_ you stayed up last night." (You see, I'm supposed to go to sleep by 10:30) Is Seto psychic? He probably just saw the light on in my room. If he were psychic, that… would be scary. Hey, Seto, I was staying up under special circumstances, OK!

Must… Stay… Awake. Must stop writing before teacher catches me. Must start taking no……

Day 22 – 3.23.2005

TT.TT I got detention for falling asleep in class yesterday. I can describe it in one word. Boring. I would have rather been at one of Seto's meetings than in detention. That's how boring it was. Shinjuku got in trouble to be there for me, and Hina and Kaga already had it. Tajiri didn't though, we got it in the last class, he had a different one, so he didn't know. We REALLY need to adjust our schedules.

Oh, you may be wondering how Hina got detention. Well, I don't know the whole story, but I know it was Kaga's fault. There goes Hina's clear record.

Day 23 – 3.24.2005

Ahahahahahahaha! PE today was so funny! It was waaay hot out there, so Shinjuku splashed some water on his head. He tried to put some water on Tajiri's head, but Taji-kun ran away! (Meanwhile, all the other guys thought Shinjuku had the right idea and started crowding toward the sink.) Tajiri was still running when everyone had gotten their hair wet. Yeah, I wet my hair too, dude, it was HOT! X.X Kaga managed to hold him, and Shinjuku finally splashed water on him, but he miss and dropped it all down poor Tajiri's shirt. Then Tajiri ran again, only instead of running away from Shinjuku, he was now chasing him.

I think I broke the sink in the fifth bathroom on the third floor.


	7. Chapter 7

From the Notebook of Mokuba Kaiba

Disclaimer – We do not own Yugioh. Let's keep it legal here.

Day 24 – 3.25.2005 (Saturday!)

Uh-oh… I DID break the sink. The water won't stop running. I called a plumber, but Seto got to the door before me, and it went kinda like this.

(ding-dong)

"Hello?" Seto said as he opened the door.

"Hi, you needed a plumber?"

"I never called for a plumber…."

"A Mr. Kaiba called for a plumber."

"MOKUBA," Seto called.

"Yes, big brother?"

"Did you call for a plumber?"

"Oh! Yes, please follow me." I quickly led the plumber to the bathroom. He asked how long it had been running, and when I told him, Seto was all like, "WHAT?" The plumber fixed the problem and handed Seto the bill. Then Seto asked me, "Mokuba, who's gonna pay this and the water bill?"

I don't like the sound of that. I quickly went to hide my money.

Day 25 – 3.26.2005

Seto called me downstairs today. Uh-oh. I'm betting he wants me to pay that bill. I stashed away my money inside a book and want downstairs. "Yes?" I asked innocently. There's a trick to acting innocent. You shouldn't overdo it, or you quickly become suspicious. "Mokuba, you're paying that bill." "But Seto, I don't have any money." Seto wasn't falling for it. "Yes you do. I give you an allowance every week."

I do? Oh, yeah, I do! I've got a box that's bursting with checks. I really must cash them in sometime…

"Mokuba," he said, "you are paying that bill one way or another."

"But, Seto-- !"

"No. I am putting my foot down on this."

"Okay." I then skipped around and skipped off, just to annoy him. I'd better get crackin' on activating the traps in my room.

Day 26 – 3.27.2005

OMG! Seto's good. Really Good. He got RIGHT THROUGH all 30 traps that I set AND found the money. I think he snuck a security camera into my room. Must find and dismantle. Also must find out if Seto is also secretly a psychic or secretly a spy for the FBI.

Or maybe he's both…

Day 27 – 3.28.2005

Wow. It's been almost a month since I first go this notebook. That's long. And I've been writing in it every day, too. Amazing.

… I just sounded like a girl. Scary.

Well, Seto got my $2,175 and paid the bill with it. I'm still wondering who really paid the bill. Seto handled the transaction and all, but it was my money that paid it. Hmm!

Kaga invited all of us to the arcade. Luckily, I still have my change. I'm gonna grab some quarters.

Hey, what's this? It looks like a camera. I take my pen and poke it. Then, I take my Algebra book and smash it a couple of times. I'm going to isolate this shrapnel, or the short circuiting will shock someone, or worse, burn the house down. Believe me, burning down the house is a lot worse than breaking the sink and letting the water run for two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

From the Notebook of Mokuba Kaiba

Disclaimer – Yugioh is not owned by us, but Shinjuku, Hina, Kaga, Tajiri, and Miyuki are copyrighted to Maho Shojo.

Day 28 – 3.29.2005

We went to play tennis today after school. Everyone was there. Well, ALMOST everyone. There was me, Seto, Shinjuku, Kaga, Hina, Tajiri, Yugi, Anzu (unfortunately), Malik, Yami Malik (unfortunately), Bakura, Jonouchi, and Honda. They all suck. Here's what happened to each of them:

Seto: He kept hitting the tennis ball like a baseball.

Shinjuku: He kept chasing lost balls (which isn't all that bad but it kinda got annoying)

Kaga: Kept hitting the ball over the fence

Hina & Tajiri.. well, they're pretty good, actually.

Yugi: Kept hitting the net.

Anzu: Said, "Oh no! I did something unfriendly!" every time she hit someone.

Malik: The ball kept going backwards every time he hit it.

Yami Malik: He misses the ball completely

Bakura: He swears at the ball.

Jono: Terrible aim.

Honda: Kept getting hit by the ball

_Hey, cool! Mokuba, you never told me you had a diary!_

This is NOT a diary! It is a notebook plain and simple

_Um. Okay. (Though I don't know about the "pure")_

Hmph.

_Besides, look how you play – you keep hitting the ball over to the side._

It's "kept," Shinjuku.

_Whatever._

Day 29 – 3.30.2005

I kept playing with the string in English that was holding the posters up. Then, I broke it. Of course, I quickly resumed my work. I don't want to get detention again. So Murasaki-sensei believed it just broke on its own. Phew!

Miyuki go to come home again! Turns out, she's on Spring Break. Two weeks. I told her she was lucky, but she told me she gets a shorter summer vacation. And that I jump to conclusions.

…Yeah, she's right about that.

But it got really cool when Yuki whipped out… an IKEA catalogue! And frozen colas! Uh-huh, it's time to redecorate our rooms. We do this only every couple of years; this is only the second time. But it is FUN! Off to IKEA!

Day 30 – 3.31.2005

I am going to stop writing in this notebook.

Why do you ask? Because someone let it leak that I had a "diary." This is not a diary. Anyways people are teasing me about it so I must bid ye farewell.

Uh… I mean…

See ya!

-The End-

by Maho Shojo and dadspunkin13


End file.
